Obsesión Malévola II
by Mei Sagara
Summary: Continuación de Obsesión Malévola; Len dice estar enamorado de su hermana Rin pero su amor va mucho más allá llegando a ser una obsesión que puede hacer cambiar todo lo que ha sido hasta ahora. CAPITULO 4! Subido.  Motivos de la ausencia inclusive  R&R!


En el capitulo anterior…

_-Pues lo siento. Pero eres mía…¿Quién puede sacarte de esta? –pregunta retórica que le lancé…_

_-Detente… -sus lágrimas empezaban a rebosar de sus ojos._

_-Yo te voy a enseñar…lo que es el mundo de los adultos, onee-san. –sonreí._

**Capitulo 4: ¡Te encontraré!**

_PoV: Len Kagamine_

Ahí estaba como lo había estado pensando durante todos los días. Ya nadie iba a poder impedirme que hiciera todo cuanto quisiera con mi hermana. Me daría el gozo de que todo lo que sintiera no se atreviera a querer experimentarlo lejos de mi.

No dejaba que protestara aún cuando notaba la fuerza que ejercía para intentar hacerme a un lado pero le era imposible. Podía ser el pequeño, podía ser débil pero lo que si no era, era ante ella. Ella lo era más, al menos, me había asegurado de serlo hacía bastante tiempo. Jamás pensé que fuese a necesitarlo para este tipo de ocasión pero ahora, me gustaba. Mi lengua recorría todo su cuello hasta llegar a su boca. Mis manos se aventuraron dejando atrás una de sus prendas, la falda que llevaba la dejé debajo del sofá y se aventuraron en esos muslos tan suaves y delicados que tenían.

-Len, por favor, puedes parar ahora. –gimoteó.

-Deja de pedir algo que jamás sucederá. Disfruta de esto, Rin. –susurré en su oreja, lamiendo su lóbulo. –Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo. Por favor, esto es… -no quería escuchar lo que iba a decir, por lo que llevé mi mano a su entrepierna dejando una sugerente caricia que hizo que gimiera un poco. Noté como se aguantaba, como se mordía el labio y me miraba de forma suplicante.

No me gustaba que me mirase así, significaba que no quería tenerme lo suficientemente cerca de lo que yo quería estar de ella. Que no quería que le pusiera una mano encima pero yo no le iba a dar ese gusto. Podía cumplir todo lo que ella quisiera pero en esto, yo iba a ser el egoísta esta vez.

Hice más intensas las caricias en aquel lugar, en su sexo y me lancé a sus labios para devorarlos y provocando que dejara escapar los gemidos ahogados en esos besos desesperados que le estaba dando. Mi otra mano, paseó por su cuerpo, subiendo hasta tocar uno de sus pechos el cual no dudé en masajear. Me gustaban la forma que habían tomado durante esos años, eran más grandes, en el tamaño perfecto para ella.

-¿Y si vamos un poco más allá? –murmuré metiendo mis dedos por dentro de su ropa interior. Noté como me daba una patada en la pierna y ladeé la cabeza viendo que sus piernas iban buscando espacios para golpearme. –Deja de resistirte, maldita sea. –dije molesto, cogiendo con fuerza sus muñecas. –Por mucho que patalees, no te vas a librar.

-¡Estás enfermo!

-¿Enfermo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por quererte? ¿Por querer que estés conmigo? ¿¡Que solo seas mía! ¡Seguro que anoche lo hiciste con ese gilipollas!

-¡Eres mi hermano, Len! ¡No puedes obsesionarte conmigo! ¡Eso es lo que te pasa!

¿Obsesionarme con ella? ¿De qué iba? ¿De psicóloga? Lo mio no era obsesión, era amor. Pero si no quería comprenderlo, se lo haría comprender a la fuerza. Apreté los dientes y la miré seriamente, bajando su ropa interior por sus piernas dejando visible aquel lado íntimo de la rubia.

-Portate bien, hazme el favor. –dije divertido mientras sin soltar sus muñecas bajaba lamiendo todo su cuerpo, desde su pecho, pasando por su vientre hasta llegar a aquel sitio.

Pero me descuidé y aflojé las manos de su atadura, lo que le di posibilidad a que pudiera moverlas un poco más. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso, simplemente me iba a disponer de divertirme con aquella zona de mi hermana la cual iba a disfrutar más de lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, lo que significaba que era; nada.

Pero algo ocurrió, no sé exactamente el que, que todo quedó negro. Dolía. Me dolía la cabeza y notaba frío por mi cuerpo. ¿Qué me había pasado…? Si yo estaba a punto de…

Lentamente, conseguí abrir mis pesados párpados. Entonces me di cuenta que había estado inconsciente durante dos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para ver como Rin estaba buscando su falda bajo del sofá, donde la había escondido. Vi que llevaba entre sus manos una lámpara. Sonreí, así que se trataba de eso. Me había golpeado.

-No te desharás de mi tan rápido, Rin. –dije llevándome la mano al sitio golpeado mientras me incorporaba.

Ella se sobresaltó y se abrazó a la ropa, cayendo al suelo totalmente asustada. Me flaqueaban las piernas y la cabeza me daba miles de vueltas, pero eso no me impediría no cumplir con lo que tenía ganas de hacer. Lo que tenía ganas de hacer con ella.

-¡No te acerques! ¡Para! –gritó mientras se ponía en pie y corría en dirección a la puerta de la salida. Iba en ropa interior ya que no le había dado tiempo a ponerse nada más.

-No irás a salir con esas pintas. –dije con tono dolorido, mientras me apoyaba en el sofá con una mano, con la otra me cogía la frente como si tratara de evitar el mareo de ese modo, cosa inútil obviamente.

-¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar contigo!

Dolió. Esas palabras dolieron como si el mundo se hubiera caído bruscamente y de una altura estratosférica encima de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que unas simples palabras dolieran tanto? Quizás, era porque venían siendo de mi hermana, de esa persona por la que vivía. Traté de darle alcance, pero era inútil.

-No puedes salir de aquí. Estás encerrada. –y lo mejor de todo era que no podía saltar por la ventana pues estábamos en el último piso de un edificio de 27 pisos. Sería un suicidio el querer saltar por ella y por muy loca que estuviera, sabía que no sería capaz de saltar. –Yo tengo la llave y jamás te la daré, onee-san. –sonreí, inocente, como si no pasara nada.

-Len, por favor. ¡Abre la puerta!

-¿¡Para qué! ¿¡Para que te vayas a casa de tu novio! ¿¡Para que deje que sea el quien te consuele!

-¡Déjalo ya!

-¡Él no te quiere! ¡Jamás te querrá como yo! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? –exploté gritándole a todo pulmón. -¡Joder!

Rin no dijo nada. Leía miedo en sus ojos azules, estaban desorbitados como si todo aquello solo se tratara de una pesadilla, de una pesadilla bastante larga y dolorosa. Pero bien sabía que esto era la realidad y que yo, iba a hacer lo que me diese la gana con ella, con su cuerpo, con todo lo que pertenecía a ella. Y tarde o temprano, ella cedería. Porque nadie puede escapar del placer y si algo gusta… pues termina gustando completamente.

Rin echó a correr, escabulléndose por la cocina. Yo traté de correr pero mi cabeza aún no estaba lo suficientemente bien como para perseguirla a la velocidad que lo habría hecho de tenerla en buen estado. Así que tardé un poco más. Lo suficientemente para que ella se encerrara en la habitación. ¡Y maldita sea la hora en que pusimos el pestillo!

-¡No podrás escapar de mi! Aunque la cierres –golpeé la puerta con un puño, haciendo que ésta vibrara. -¡Tendrás que salir algún día!

No escuché respuesta por su parte, no sé que demonios estaría haciendo pero necesitaba saberlo, era como un ansia de poder observarla. Escuchaba ruidos, apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta tratando de saber que estaba haciendo.

-¡Eso es lo que tu te crees! ¡Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir! Y en cuanto Kaito vea que no aparezco, ¡vendrá!

-¡Entonces acabaré con él personalmente!

-¡Len, no! ¿No ves que eres? ¡Te estás volviendo loco! Bueno… ¡lo estás ya! Para antes de que te arrepientas. Por favor… ¡Por favor!

-¡Me pararé cuando te tenga! Cuando sepa que eres solo mía ¡cuando sepa que no tengo que compartirte!

-¡Eso no será nunca! ¡Somos gemelos!

-¡Entonces jamás pararé!

Era demasiado cabezona, demasiado tozuda. ¡Joder! ¿Tanto le costaba aceptar que quería estar con ella? Que lo único que me importaba era estar a su lado y no como su hermano pequeño, sino como algo más. Mucho más lejano a eso. No quería ver como salía con Kaito ni con ningún otro chico porque… simplemente, mi cuerpo no lo soportaba, me mataba la rabía que me consumía por dentro, el odio que sentía hacía los dos. Y yo no quería odiarla, porque no se puede odiar a aquello que amas.

-¡De aquí no me moveré hasta que salgas de ahí! ¡¿Te enteras!

-¡Pues siéntate y espera!

¿Me estaba retando? Golpeé fuertemente la puerta como si fuese lo suficientemente como para echarla abajo pero eso era literalmente imposible porque no era capaz ni de coger la puerta yo solo asi que echarla abajo, dudaba que pudiera. Me enfadé mucho más, sentándome al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y torciendo el gesto. ¡Joder! ¿Es que tenía alimento de sobra o qué?

No era consciente del tiempo que había pasado ya pero estaba un rato ahí sentado, esperando que Rin abriera la puerta tratando de escapar aunque era demasiado lista como para hacerlo sabiendo que no podía abrirla. Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina donde ahí había un pequeño reloj en la mesa. Había pasado una hora desde que se había metido dentro de la habitación.

Escuché el timbre, alguien venía a casa. Bufé por lo bajo deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no fuese el peliazulado porque entonces le daría una paliza que no podría levantarse del suelo. Miré antes por la mirilla, viendo dos coletas verdes. Suspiré cogiendo las llaves que tenía escondidas y abrí la puerta con desgana, semidesnudo ya que ni siquiera me había dedicado a arreglarme.

-¿Y tú que quieres? Estoy ocupado. –dije molesto.

Miku me miró con cara de enfado, parecía bastante… ¿decepcionada? Dio unos pasos hacía a mí y me abofeteó, sin decir una palabra más. Después vino otra, y otra… y un empujón.

-¡Eres demasiado, Len!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero que dices! Eres tú quien ha venido a pegarme, eres tú la que debería decirme que te pasa.

-¿Qué que me pasa? ¿Dónde está Rin, eh?

-¿Rin? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No puede verte, está ocupada. –dije con una sonrisa, aunque creo que no fue demasiado inocente. –Trata de que te abra si crees que puedes, está en la habitación.

Miku me miró un momento, como si creyera que estaba mintiendo. Frunció el ceño y yo alcé una ceja bastante desconcertado. ¿Qué era todo ese numerito? ¿A que venían esas bofetadas? Me sobé las mejillas y gruñí.

-No me vuelvas a levantar la mano, Miku.

-¿O qué? ¿Me atarás al palo de un árbol y me dejarás ahí después de torturarme? –noté ese tono de voz que no era ninguna broma, más bien irónia pura y dura. Fruncí el ceño dándole un empujón. –Estás obsesionándote demasiado, ¿no crees?

-¡¿Y tú que sabes, eh!

-¡Lo sé todo! ¿Te das cuenta de que casi violas a tu propia hermana! Una cosa es quererla, ¡y otra es usarla de juguete!

-Tú también con eso… ¡Dejalo ya! La amo y no pararé hasta que…

-¡No! ¡Te estás engañando! – le cortó. – Lo tuyo no es amor, lo tuyo es obsesión. Estás obsesionado con ella y crees que solo puede estar contigo.

-¡Callate! ¡Tú también quieres a Kaito para ti!

-¡Pero me da igual si es feliz con otra chica!

-Pues fuiste tu la que me ayudaste a que Kaito y Rin discutieran, ¿sabes?

Entonces me dio un empujón, entrando un poco en la casa y dándome un fuerte puñetazo en mitad de la cara. Eso si dolió, oh Dios… ¿desde cuando tenía tanta fuerza? No lo recordaba y eso que Miku y yo siempre nos la pasábamos dándonos golpes el uno al otro. Pero entonces, algo cruzó mi mente. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo supiera? No había estado aquí y Rin no tenía ningún teléfono encima para llamar a nadie, al menos eso creía yo. ¿Qué demonios…?

-¿Cómo sabes lo que he querido hacer? –pregunté con bastante malhumor.

-¿Quieres saberlo de verdad? Muy fácil. – dijo pasando por mi lado, chocando mi hombro con el suyo. Yo me dediqué a seguirla, viendo que me llevaba hasta mi propia habitación donde ahí estaba Rin. La miré un poco extrañado. Me dio un empujón hacía un lado e hizo una patada de kárate, derribando la puerta de cuajo. Tragué saliva. Menos mal que era una puerta, hubiese sido yo y hubiera sido atravesado en plan Dragon Ball.

Ella entró al interior, me extrañó no escuchar a Rin dentro y asomé mi cabeza, viendo que no había absolutamente nadie. Entonces me di cuenta de la ventana. Estaba abierta y habían sábanas que se amarraban a la cama y salían por ella. Me acerqué corriendo hasta allí, asomandome y viendo hacía abajo.

Se había escapado.

Rin se había ido y no me había dado cuenta.

Y lo lógico, fue en busca de ayuda.

Me giré a mirar rabioso a Miku y apreté mis puños. Ella simplemente me miraba, totalmente enfadada y con los brazos cruzados, impidiéndome que saliera por la puerta sin pasar por encima de ella.

-¿Dónde está?

-No te lo diré.

-¡Dimelo! ¡Tengo derecho!

-Perdiste tu derecho, Len. –me dijo totalmente seria. –En el momento en el que pusiste una mano donde no debías a Rin.

Eso me irritó. Demasiado. ¡¿Quién se creía que era ella para hablarme de esa forma! Y más aún ¡Para decirme si tenía o no tenía derechos con mi hermana! Me abalancé ante ella, queriendo darle un puñetazo como el que me había propinado ella anteriormente, pero ella fue más rápida, como siempre, y me golpeó en el estómago haciendo que me llevara las manos ahí y cayera de rodillas frente a ella.

-No lo intentes. Jamás me venciste, Len. Y mucho menos ahora.

-Dime donde está… ¡Donde la tienes! –exigí, levantándome y tratando de darle en la cara, pero apartó su cabeza y pasó por su lado. Gruñí y Miku me empujó.

-No mereces que te lo diga.

-¡¿Por qué no me pegas! ¡Lo estás deseando! –sentía que la ira se apoderaba de mi, lo único que hacía mi cuerpo era temblar de rabia, de odio y quería enfrentarme a Miku quien siempre había estado conmigo y con Rin pero que entre ella y yo siempre había habido rivalidad.

-Creeme lo haría. Y no por como me siento de ver en lo que te has convertido. Sino por Rin, pero ella me pidió que no te hiciera daño. ¡De verdad que no lo entiendo! Tú… - apretó los puños, impotente. –No dejaré que vuelvas a tocarla, Len.

-¿Tú y cuantos más? –reí.

-¿No te das cuenta? Conmigo me basto y me sobro.

Apreté los dientes mirándola completamente ido. ¿Me estaba diciendo que era un débil? ¡Tenía que deshacerme de ella ya e ir a por Rin! No podía entretenerme…

-¡Sal de mi camino, Miku! –grité corriendo hacía ella, pero me detuvo de nuevo y la empujé. -¡Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que traerla de vuelta!

-Aunque me hiciera a un lado, nadie te dejaría tocarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién más lo…?

-¿sabe? – finalizó con una sonrisa. –No quieras saberlo, créeme…

¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿A que se refería? ¿Qué eran más? ¡Me daba igual si eran muchos, pocos o incluso si metían a conocidos de Rin! Ella volvería. Aquí. Conmigo. Y no iba a dejar que se la quedaran ellos. Nunca.

-Me importa una mierda cuantos seáis. –dije empujándola a un lado y saliendo de la habitación. –La encontraré y la traeré de vuelta… y cuando lo haga, iré a por ti.

-Já.

-¿Te hace gracia?

-Inténtalo, estaré esperándote. Pero dudo que lo consigas.

La odiaba. Realmente, la odiaba. Me estaba vacilando, delante de mis narices. Apreté fuertemente mis puños y eché a correr notando que mis manos ya me dolían. Mientras corría me miré una de las manos y vi sangre. Gruñí por lo bajo y volví a centrarme en mi meta, ir a casa de Kaito, seguramente, estarían allí.

Seguro que estaba en casa de ese maldito heladero, ese roba-novias, ese casa-novas… ¿Qué tenía él que no tuviera yo? ¡Siempre era él! ¡Siempre! Corría las calles a toda prisa tras haber salido del ascensor. No importaba cuanto tuviera que correr esa tarde, la encontraría.

Me costara lo que me costara.

Llegué a la casa que buscaba y llamé tantas veces que fundí incluso el timbre, me dejaba la garganta gritando, llamando a cualquiera que estuviera dentro pero nadie abría la puerta. ¿Acaso se estaban haciendo los que no estaban en casa? ¡Eso era demasiado viejo! Miré la casa, la cual era fácil de escalar. Busqué un cubo de basura y me subí encima, saltando y subiendo por el balcón, el cual no estaba demasiado alto de la calle. Abrí la puerta corredera y me metí allí, echando a correr por toda la casa.

-¡Rin! –grité abriendo la última habitación que me quedaba por ver.

No estaba.

¡No estaba!

-¡Joder! –grité golpeando la pared. Entonces sentí un dolor punzante en la mano, me la estaba dejando K.O. – Duele. –murmuré cogiéndome y apretándomela en la otra. Estaba sangrando y se me estaba hinchando, sin no mencionar el color morado que estaba cogiendo.

Pero la mano no me iba a detener. Si no estaba aquí, significaba que estaba en otra casa. ¿A dónde podría haber ido…? Quizás a… Sí, tenía que probar ir allí. Salí como Pedro por su casa de la de Kaito y eché a correr de nuevo, sintiendo como mis pulmones no daban ya de sí y yo los sobrevaloraba, queriendo correr más y más a pesar de ya no tener las suficientemente fuerzas. No tardé demasiado en llegar al edificio que buscaba, alcé mis ojos. Sino estaba ahí, tendría que pensar en otro refugio para ella. Corrí hacía la puerta la cual estaba abierta pues salía una persona de dentro, me metí y vi que el portero no estaba, asi que subí corriendo, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Llegué a la puerta y la golpeé con fuerza, esperando dar en el sitio correcto en esta ocasión.

-¡Luka! –grité aporreando la puerta sin detenerme. -¡Abre, Luka! ¡Soy Len!

La puerta, se abrió. Eso me dio esperanzas, no lo podía negar. Era posible que ella estuviera allí. Suspiré, recargando mi peso en las rodillas en las que estaba apoyado tratando de recuperar aliento. Alcé la mirada y vi a Luka frente a mi.

-¿Len? –pareció sorprendida por verme ahí y ¿asustada? -¿Q-Que haces… aquí?

-¿Está Rin? Necesito verla.

-N-No, ella no está aquí. ¿Po-Por qué? –parecía tenerme miedo, no solía nunca hablarme así. Ella sabía algo.

-¡He dicho que donde está! –grité cogiéndola de los hombros y zarandeándola. -¿Dónde la teneís escondida? ¡Está con Kaito, lo sé! ¡Dime donde!

-N-No… -cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a hablar.

Eso era el colmo. ¡El colmo! Sabía donde estaba y no quería decirme. Si ella sabía algo entonces ¿por qué estaba aquí y no con ellos? Quizás… ¡no! ¡me negaba a creer que ella y él estuvieran…!

-¡Luka, dimelo, YA! –exigí.

-Déjala en paz. –alguien habló desde atrás, esa voz… -O tendrás que vértelas con mi espada, Len-kun.

-Gakupo… -murmuré soltando a la chica la cual se echó hacía atrás, más asustada que al haberme visto. -¿Tú también?

-¿Yo también? Perdona, pero no sé si te das cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo con tu amiga.

-Sólo quiero que me diga donde está.

-¿A la fuerza? Si tratas de conseguirlo todo así, lo único que conseguirás es que te salga todo mal.

-¿Y hablas tú? ¿El experto? –dije con arrogancia.

-Al menos yo no me obsesiono con la gente que quiero. –su sonrisa me hizo terminar de sacar la poca paciencia que tenía. –Largate de aquí, aquí no está Rin.

-Dime donde está. –Gakupo pasó por mi lado, sin mencionar una palabra. Me volteé esperando que me dijera al menos, un "No te lo diré" como ya me había dicho Miku, pero en su lugar, me cerró la puerta en plena cara, dándome en la nariz. –Argh. – me llevé mi mano a ésta y golpeé la puerta. -¡No podréis defenderla siempre! ¡La encontraré! ¡¿Me oyes!

Salí de allí, a paso lento tratando de recobrar algo de fuerzas y aire para poder respirar. Mierda, notaba como el pecho se me iba a salir del cuerpo. Sentía como mis pulmones ardían por el sobreesfuerzo que les estaba haciendo y mi cuerpo entero temblaba, y no de miedo ni de excitación. Tampoco me importaba. No iba a pensar en que me estaba pasando o porqué de pronto todo el mundo estaba en mi contra.

Nadie me entendía.

Era lo único que sabía.

Empecé a caminar, esperando unos segundos antes de echar de nuevo a correr. Sentía demasiado calor, correr tanto no lo había hecho en mi vida y eso me estaba sobrepasando aunque tratara de llevarlo lo más normal posible. Sentía como toda mi visión se enegrecía, se volvía amarilla y volvía al negro. Me detuve, apoyándome en la pared y tratando de respirar. Aunque tenía los ojos abiertos sentía que los tenía cerrados pues no conseguía ver nada, apenas lograba tener visibilidad de donde estaba o donde me encontraba. Me dejé caer de rodillas.

-Rin… -murmuré llevándome una mano al pecho, tosiendo. –Rin…voy a…encontrarte…

Por más que luchaba, no podía ver. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y grité. Grité el nombre de Rin. Si pudiese haber eco en una cuidad tan grande estaba seguro de que habría retumbado y que incluso ella habría podido escucharlo. Empecé a toser fuertemente y me puse a maldecirme. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? ¿Era eso lo que me faltaba y que Kaito tenía? ¿Era eso lo que me hacía falta para tratar de alcanzar al que fue mi amigo?

-Rin… -apoyé mi cabeza en la pared y la alcé, inútilmente pues para mi el cielo estaba ennegrecido. -¡Joder! ¡Rin!

Poco a poco, noté como las pulsaciones de mi cuerpo, dejaban de estar tan presentes en mi pecho y que, mi visión, regresaba de forma lenta y pausada. Al menos, ya veía formas, no muy visibles pero ya no era como si estuviese metido en un sueño del cual no podía despertar. Conforme noté que ya estaba mejor, me levanté y volví a ponerme en carrera. Me daba igual si me caía de nuevo, llegaría a esa casa. ¡Debía de estar en esa casa!

La puerta no paraba de sonar, escuché como alguien decía que ya iba, el típico "Ya voy" "Ya vooooy" y me dejé caer en el suelo, apretándome el pecho. Me dolía demasiado. Más de lo que nunca pensé que podía doler. Sentía que no podía moverme, excepto tratar de coger el aire para conseguir respirar. La puerta se abrió finalmente, aunque dejé de pensar en eso.

-¿Len? –preguntó una voz femenina agachándose frente a mi y tocando mi frente. –Pero ¿qué has hecho? ¡Estás muy mal! – me cogió en brazos como si se cogiese a un bebé, lo sentí.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, viendo que estaba en un sofá. Ni siquiera recordaba haberme quedado dormido pero ya me encontraba mejor. No tenía calor. Ya no había tanto dolor. Mi cabeza estaba mucho mejor. Me incliné un poco y una toalla mojada cayó de mi cabeza a mis piernas.

-¿Eh? –la cogí y la aparté mirando donde estaba. No era mi casa pero si la de…

-Hasta que despiertas. –escuché su voz y me giré. -¿Estás mejor? Te desmayaste nada más llegar aquí.

-Meiko, yo…

-Calma, calma. Ya me lo agradecerás en otro momento. ¿Estás bien? –se sentó a mi lado, revolviéndome el pelo. –He escuchado que no estás muy bien.

-¿Vas a ponerte en mi contra? –no pude evitarlo, salté a la defensiva.

-Sólo quiero que me digas que te pasa, porqué te comportas tan… -hizo un gesto un tanto extraño y una pequeña pausa, pero prosiguió. – …así.

Era extraño. De las tres personas con las que me había topado, me habían mirado mal, me habían herido con palabras, me habían golpeado y mil cosas más. Pero Meiko se comportaba como siempre, o eso me parecía. Parecía seguir comportándose como la hermana mayor como siempre la había visto. Seguía preocupándose por mi, lo veía en su cara. Apreté los dientes y desvié la mirada de ella.

-La quiero conmigo.

-Ya, ya. Eso me lo imagino. Lo sé. Siempre la has querido ¿no es así?

Eso me sorprendió y abrí los ojos. ¿Ella lo sabía? Pero si nunca lo dije.

-No hace falta tener un master para saberlo.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Te comportabas como algo más que un hermano, pero sin excederte. Siempre fue así. Siempre te preocupabas por ella, incluso cuando todo estaba bien. Y bueno, porqué no decirte… que siempre te has puesto celoso de Kaito. –lo mencionó, parecía que quisiera hablar de él.

Me dio un tic en el ojo al ser mencionado y gruñí, notando como Meiko se relajaba en el sofá. Si ella sabía lo que había hecho no comprendía porque se comportaba tal cual, todos estaban enfadados, decepcionados y muy malhumorados conmigo. Ella… ¿qué estaba?

-No está bien lo que has intentado hacer, Len.

-Es la única manera. –le corté rápidamente.

Ya sé porqué camino iba. Psicologa. ¿Quería meterse en mis pensamientos y tratar de que recapacitara? Jamás. No permitiría que me comieran la cabeza, mucho menos ella.

-¿No es lo que siempre dices cuando bebes de más, Meiko-nee?

Creo que eso le dolió pues guardó un poco de silencio. Yo mostré una pequeña sonrisa y me levanté de allí.

-Gracias por cuidarme pero quiero saber dónde está.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando la encuentres?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Eso te crees tu, chaval. – dijo levantándose de su asiento y mirándome desde su altura, con los ojos fijos. –No pienso decirte nada y créeme, no trates de buscarla porque ¿sabes qué? Ella no quiere ser encontrada.

-¡¿Crees que eso a mi me importa! –grité furioso de haber escuchado esas palabras. -¡La encontraré! ¡Con o sin tu ayuda! ¡Eres como los demás!

Pero ¿qué les pasaba a todos? ¿Por qué no querían entender que era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué no trataban de ponerse en mi maldita situación? ¡Todos protegían a Rin! ¿No había nadie que no los ayudará? Salí de allí, sin querer hablar más con ella. Sinceramente, no iba a conseguir nada por su parte, eso lo sabía así que simplemente, se dispuso a seguir con su camino.

Seguro que estaba en casa de Neru, aunque tenían sus pequeñas discusiones de amigas siempre se estaban ayudando y Neru era demasiado protectora con ella, nunca supe muy bien el porqué aunque siempre se lo había estado agradecido. En el caso de que estuviera con ella, no iba a tener contemplaciones. Esta vez no. La llevaría de vuelta conmigo incluso sin que la rubia de una coleta quisiera.

Pero aun ni siquiera había llegado a casa cuando se me puso delante la persona que andaba buscando. La miré con el ceño fruncido sin decir absolutamente nada. Por la cara que llevaba estaba claro que sabía de que iba el tema. Sobraban palabras. La mirada que me lanzaba era más que suficiente y solo esperaba que no se me pusiera gallita como todos.

-Asqueroso niñato de mierda. Eres un imbécil, Kagamine. Eres demasiado asqueroso para mi vista. Mereces que te de una paliza y hacerte más pequeño que una hormiga. No sabes las ganas que tengo de cortarte en mil pedacitos hasta hacerte más fino que el polvo.

-¡Já! – exclamé sin poder evitarlo. – Mira como tiemblo, Akita.

Me guié por mi instinto y simplemente le di un puñetazo en la cara con la suficientemente fuerza como para voltearle la cara.

-¡Dime donde está! – me separé de ella, poniéndome a la defensiva pues sabía que ella no dudaría en atacarme como yo había hecho con ella.

-Tsk… - se limpió la mejilla. - ¿Me acabas de pegar, niñato estúpido?

-¡¿Y qué vas a hacer! – fue tan rápida que ni siquiera la vi.

Me golpeó en la cara con una patada que me hizo volar por el aire y caer al suelo. Traté de levantarme pero noté un peso en mi pecho que me hizo soltar un grito agarrando su pierna. Me estaba pisoteando esa engreída…

-¿Te parece bien esto? ¿O prefieres que te rompa las piernas para que no puedas volver a andar?

-No me das miedo, estúpida. – gruñí tratando de apartar su asqueroso pie de encima de mía pero hizo más presión y gemí de dolor. –Maldita…

-¡¿Cómo has tenido los cojones de intentar violar a tu propia hermana? – rugió en mitad de la calle haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran haciéndonos el centro de atención. - ¡Eres un puto demente!

-¿No decís que es una obsesión? ¿En qué quedamos, eh? –vacilé aunque sabía muy bien que no estaba en esas condiciones.

Ella me golpeó la cara dos veces más y presionó más. Dolía bastante no lo podía negar pero no iba a darle el gusto de ver mi rostro dolorido. Jamás me dejaría vencer por ella.

-Te fusilaría, lo sabes ¿verdad? Te ahorcaría, te quemaría, te arrastraría por toda la ciudad desnudo, te ahogaría, te desmembraría, te lanzaría a los leones, te cortaría la lengua y lo que tienes tu por representación de hombría antes de mandarte al mismísimo infierno.

-Lo sé. –mostré una sonrisa. –Ahora… -mi rostro se volvió serio. –Dime donde está mi hermana.

-Oh, si claro… ahora mismo te diré donde está… -noté la irónia en su voz y esa falsa sonrisa. - ¡¿Crees que te lo voy a decir, pedazo de loco!

-Más te vale decírmelo, Akita Neru. –presioné su tobillo y lo retorcí viendo como apretaba los dientes. -¡Voy a encontrarla aunque la escondáis en el infierno! –grité alzando mis piernas y golpeándola en la espalda.

Eso me la sacó rápido de encima. Me puse de pie y me tiré encima de ella, empezando a golpearla en la cara. Desahogandome. Y vaya que si servía.

-¡No me persigas! –chillé cogiéndola de los hombros. - ¡Ella es mía! ¡Tiene que estar conmigo!

-Estás completamente loco.

-Por ella… -agregué yo aunque seguro que eso no lo quería escuchar ella o no se refería a eso.

Salí de encima suya y eché a correr siguiendo calle abajo, sabía que la casa de Gumi estaba por allí y simplemente, tenía que alcanzarla. Ella era la única que podía ayudarme. Lo sabía. Siempre se había llevado mejor conmigo que con los demás. Era yo quien siempre me la llevaba por ahí porque los demás hacían planes sin contar con ella por ser la nueva. No podía fallarme. ¡Ella no!

Toqué la puerta bastante ansioso porque respondiera. Sentía que todo me daba vueltas y mi cuerpo estaba demasiado magullado ya. La noche incluso había caído y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Y ese día, no sabía porque la luna ni siquiera estaba visible. Como si se hubiera escondido.

"Rin…" pensé tratando de encontrar la Luna. Parecía que también se había escondido de mi y solté una risa amarga por ello. Que casualidades tiene la vida ¿eh? A veces parece que pase por algo pero eso no puede ser porque no existen.

No parecía que hubiera alguien en casa y me dejé caer al lado de la puerta. Si no estaba, quizás llegaría en un rato o por la mañana. Fuese como fuese, no iba a moverme de ese lugar. Tenía que hablar con ella, era la única con la que seguramente pudiese contar… o quizás no. Pero debía arriesgar la última carta de personas con las que pensaba que estaban a mi lado. Todos estaban en el otro lado. Gumi… ¿estaría del mío o estaría con ellos?

-Te encontraré, Rin… aunque tenga que morir en el intento. –musité, notando como mis ojos me pesaban.

Estaba totalmente agotado, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba con la misma velocidad que siempre. Más bien, todo pesaba. Era imposible poder continuar en estas circunstancias pero si esperaba un minuto más, Rin era posible que se alejara mucho más de mi y eso no podía permitirlo. Pero por más que trataba de abrir mis ojos, estos se dejaban caer. No paraba de pensar en donde podía estar escondida, en donde podrían tenerla…

"Rin…"

Y de repente, todo se volvió oscuro.

_-¿Eh? ¿Dónde…? _

_Observaba todo mi alrededor. Me encontraba en el parque infantil donde solíamos jugar._

_Risas._

_Se oían risas y me eran tan familiares… caminé hasta dar con un grupo de niños de apenas 7 y 8 años jugando la mar de divertidos. Se reían el uno del otro. Las chicas corrían de un sitio para otro y los chicos estaban jugando con una pelota._

_Eramos… nosotros de niños._

_Ahí estaba Gakupo, jugando a ser un héroe espadachín con las chicas mientras ellas chillaban fingiendo que había algún malvado acechandolas. Y ahí saltaba Akaito, ese chavalín de pelo rojo que era como un pequeño demonio al cual le encantaba haciendo travesuras, haciéndose el malvado con ellas._

_Rin estaba entre ellas. Estaba realmente tan hermosa. Con esas mejillas sonrojadas, con esos enormes ojos azules, brillantes… pero su mirada, esos ojos… iban hacía Kaito quien estaba siendo portero y deteniendo todos mis tiros._

_-¡Kaito! ¡Deja de pararme los tiros! _

_-Entonces jamás aprenderás a batir a un portero, baka-kun –me decía de lo más divertido._

_Eran buenos tiempos. Ahí era inconsciente de todo. No sabía lo que era el odio. El rencor. El miedo. La locura. Los celos… simplemente, tenía un sentido protector demasiado alto._

_-Rin… - traté de alcanzarla pero de repente, todo se volvió circular, llevándome a otro tiempo._

_De repente, vi otra escena._

_-Venga, Rin. Debes de ser fuerte y afrontarlo solita._

_-Pero… tengo miedo, no puedo…_

_-Si puedes, yo confío en ti._

_-¡No puedo! –las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos me hicieron apretar los puños. Ese idiota…_

_-¡Kaito! –una pequeña mata de pelo rubia salió de la nada, mordiendo la rodilla del pelo azulado. Era yo. Sonreí por ello y simplemente, me dediqué a observarles._

_-¡Au!¡Que eso duele! – se quejaba él._

_-¿¡Que le haces a mi hermana! ¡No la asustes más!_

_-¡No la asusto! ¡Intento que venza sus miedos!_

_-¡A ti te voy a vencer en un combate! – le retaba ya desde bien pequeño, ni siquiera recordaba que siendo tan pequeños ya tuviera esa competición._

_No pude evitar desviar mis ojos de la pelea verbal que estaba teniendo con Kaito cuando era un niño para observar a Rin quien nos observaba preocupada. A los dos. ¿Quizás por ese tiempo ella ya quería a Kaito? Sólo de pensarlo hacía que se me contrajera el corazón. Me mordí los labios y me acerqué hasta allí sin ser muy consciente de si estuviese donde estuviese, podría hablar con la chibi Rin._

_-¿Te gusta? –hablé._

_-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó la pequeña, por lo que deduje que podía hablar con ella. _

_-Soy alguien muy cercano a ti. –dije con una sonrisa. -¿Te gusta ese chico? _

_-¿Kaito? –preguntó algo dudosa. _

_Lo miró y sonrió. De pronto, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y una enorme sonrisa se apareció en su rostro. Iluminandolo por completo. Haciendo que mi corazón, se detuviera._

_-¡Si! ¡Me gusta mucho! _

_-¿Y… qué pasa con el rubio? –pregunté con la cabeza agachada, tratando de no parecer dolido._

_-¿Len? Lo quiero. – sus palabras hicieron que se abrieran mis ojos de par en par y la mirara. - ¡Lo quiero más que a nada en el mundo! – era tan sincera… y esa sonrisa lo hacía realmente real. - ¡Es mi hermano, siempre lo será! _

_-¿Lo odiarías…? – me miró confusa, y ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Podrías llegar a odiarlo en un futuro, Rin?_

_-No… - sonrió, dulcemente. – Jamás podré odiar a mi hermano. Él es mi héroe._

_Él es mi héroe. Él es mi héroe. Él es mi héroe._

_Eso resonó en todo el lugar. Mi cuerpo quedó paralizado. Apenas podía moverme. Estaba ahí, con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y todas esas imágenes salieron de mi vista, tornándose todo negro. Apreté los ojos con fuerza. _

_Él es mi héroe._

_¿De verdad pensaba que yo era su héroe? Esas palabras daban calor a mi pecho el cual estaba bastante dolorido. Desde tan pequeño, siempre se había fijado en Kaito. Quizás es por eso que siempre me la pasaba discutiendo con él, tratando de ganarle en peleas de cualquier tipo. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, no sé como llegué a la escuela primaria donde todos eramos compañeros. Me moví un poco y estábamos en el patio, todos. _

_Kaito enfrente de mi, con los brazos cruzados y un yo de 10 años dispuesto a atacarle._

_Recordaba esa pelea. Fue porque Kaito y Rin pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Quedaban para hacer los déberes juntos. Se iban a jugar siempre juntos, hablaban de cosas que jamás nos contaban a los demás… en esos tiempos, era cuando empezaba a sentir celos por mi mejor amigo. Por ese chico que pasaba demasiado tiempo con mi hermana. _

_-¿Cuál es tu problema, Len? – me preguntaba Kaito._

_-¡Mi problema…! –exclamó él bastante irritado._

_-…eres tú. – terminamos los dos a la vez. _

_Siempre había sido Kaito._

_Y siempre iba a ser Kaito._

_No podía evitarlo, tratara lo que tratara de hacer. Ella lo iba a elegir siempre. No importaba si era más fuerte o si vestía mejor. No importaba si la protegía el doble de veces o si la cargaba más veces encima. No importaba si hacía todo cuanto dijese, lo mucho que la complaciera porque jamás… fui Kaito. Siempre fue su hermano pequeño. Su pequeño héroe._

_-¡Len-kun! _

_Abrí los ojos, viendo a Rin como me sonreí y tiraba de mi. Me quedé observándonos a los dos. Se nos veía tan felices… ¿por qué todo eso tuvo que acabar? ¿Por qué ella… tuvo que elegirlo a él en vez de a mi? Yo… yo siempre he cuidado de ella y siempre la he protegido. No entiendo que hice mal… que hice para que lo prefiriera a él._

_-Estaremos siempre juntos ¿verdad? Jamás te irás de mi lado. _

_-¡Nunca me separaré de ti! ¡Aunque me cueste la vida! Porque somos hermanos ¿cierto? Y los hermanos deben de protegerse siempre._

_-¿Me protegerás aunque seamos viejecitos? – exclamó ella de lo más emocionada._

_-¡Por supuesto! Les patearé con mi bastón. – reía haciendo el gesto de golpear a alguien con un bastón. _

_Ella reía. Y era feliz. Y yo reía con ella, sintiéndome el chico más afortunado del planeta._

_-Soy feliz contigo, Len. – la miré, notando como sentía una enorme carga en mi pecho. – Me gusta ser tu hermana… eres el mejor hermano del mundo. – y fue entonces cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla, sacándome los colores. - ¡Te quiero, Len! ¡Te quiero mucho!_

_Noté mi cara mojada y me llevé una mano a mi mejilla sin apartar mis ojos de aquellos dos chicos ingenuos. De esos chicos felices. Estaba llorando… ¿por qué…?_

_-Rin… yo… -apreté los dientes, dejando que las lágrimas que habían aflorado en mis azules ojos, cayeran sin miedo. – Te fallé._

Mis ojos se abrían de par en par y noté como mi rostro estaba mojado. Me llevé mi manga a la cara, limpiándomela. Había sido un sueño y había llorado. Recordaba cada palabra mencionada por mi hermana. Y sus "te quiero" resonaban en mi cabeza. Subí mi cabeza hacía el cielo, viendo todavía aquel cielo estrellado, oscuro… y sin Luna.

Entonces, recordé aquel día… ¿lo recordarás tú?

*FlashBack

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? – preguntaba ilusionada.

-¡Allí! ¿No la ves? – reí mientras señalaba el cielo. - ¡Aquello no es una estrella normal y corriente! Se trata de Marte, ¿a que es genial?

Rin cogía el telescopía y seguía el dedo que le guiaba el pequeño de los gemelos, con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Moo! ¡No lo veo!

Reí por ello y me acerqué donde estaba, colocándome tras de ella y guiándola para llevar el telescopio al lugar adecuado. Rin miraba por el lugar, hasta que me ordenó parar dándome un golpe en el pecho suave. No necesitaba decirme nada, con eso me bastaba para saber que quería.

-¡Lo veo! ¡Len! ¡Len! ¡Lo veo! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Es diferente! –exclamó totalmente emocionada. - ¡Es genial! ¡Eres increíble! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Parece mentira que no me veas en casa con tantos libros y tantos documentales… -dije haciéndome el herido.

Rin me sacó la lengua y siguió observando las estrellas mientras yo me dedicaba a mirar al cielo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Recuerdo que aquel día, fue especial. Vimos pasar una estrella fugaz y le pedimos un deseo…

-¿Qué has pedido, Len?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – pregunté sonriendo de oreja a oreja. - ¡Si te lo dijese, no se cumpliría, tonta!

-¡Pero soy tu hermana! No pasará nada. – hinchó las mejillas haciendo un gesto tan infantil que me reí divertido acariciando su cabeza.

-Algún día, estoy seguro de que lo sabrás.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometo.

Aquel día… pedí un único sueño… el mismo sueño que le he pedido a las estrellas durante muchos años…

*Fin del FlashBack

Volví a abrir los ojos. De nuevo me había quedado dormido. Y ahora, incluso era de día. Se ve que era aún temprano. Me incorporé notando que mi cuerpo estaba bastante lastimado pues me dolía bastante. Ojalá Rin no estuviera aprovechando toda esta noche que había dejado correr por el cansancio para escapar más lejos de mi, sino… No. No iba a pensar así.

Volví a llamar a la puerta, deseoso de encontrar a Gumi.

Y ésta, abrió la puerta.

-¡Len! Que temprano verte por aquí, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿estás bien?

-Tengo que hablar contigo… es importante. – intenté mantener la calma.

-Cla-Claro, dime. – ni siquiera me ofreció paso, ¿por qué? De normal ella… me dejaba entrar a su casa antes de cualquier cosa. La miré dudoso, y fruncí levemente el ceño. - ¿Pasa algo?

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

-E-Es que…está mi padre y si viese a un chico en casa pues este…

Creo que entendí que pasaría con su padre y ella, por lo suspiré.

-Ya veo, pero está durmiendo ¿no? – sonreí y simplemente entré.

-¡No! ¡Len, espera! – me persiguió. - ¡No entr…!

Tarde. Mis ojos, ya habían visto el motivo del porqué no quería que entrara.

¡Bueeeeno! Después de estar muuucho tiempo sin escribir por problemas personales y que había pensado dejar de escribir definitivamente, aquí estoy para continuar el fic que tenía bastante abandonado. Como podeís ver, es con otra cuenta pues… no recordaba la que tenía por ese entonces ._. y por suerte, encontré esta que tiene ya su tiempo conmigo hahaha pero que sepan que no estoy plagiando ni nada de eso, yo soy la user que lo empezó ;w;

He de pediros disculpas A TODOS, en serio. Lo siento mucho uwu Si continuáis leyendo el fic, de veras que seréis unos genios y que os querré a todos para toda la vida 3

Pienso tratar de hacer un capitulo MÍNIMO por mes, y no voy a fallar ~ asi que espero que os guste, que me dejeís muchos reviews y que me perdonen por tanta ausencia, no quería pero… ùwu muchos motivos para ello. ¡Pero igual no importa! He regresado y con mucha energía.

Con tanta energía de hecho, que pienso hacer sufrir a Len demasiado, tengo muchas cosas pensadas para más adelante y sé que alguno quería que hubiese violación ya pero~ soy mala y debereís esperar un poquito más :3 pero desde ya os digo que no mucho más xD

Quería dar las gracias a mi nee-chan, Chao-Ling-Yin, la cual me ha dado unas cuantas ideas en esta parte y algunos comentarios que son mencionados. Es un hacha con esas cosas (H) Y bueno, aprovechar para decirle a Saori-chan, por la cual empecé a hacer este fic que… ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Y que no me odies por no tener violación y dejarte con la miel en la boca, pero te aseguro que lo que tengo pensado, va a gustarte :3

Nos leemos muy pronto!

Saludos!


End file.
